rocketrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Wallace
Backstory Wallace was once the Gym Leader of Sootopolis City. After holding the position for some time, it was passed along to his former teacher, Juan. Promoted to Champion, Wallace remained so for some time, until Brendan defeated him and became champion. At this time having made much earnings from his Gym Leader and Champion careers, Wallace really wasn't sure what to do with all of his money. His ambition would simply not allow him to sit and do nothing in retirement at such a young age. Using both his money, and his influence with the League, he was able to get himself a position in the Microsoft Software Company. There he used his charisma (and perhaps a little cheating) to work his way up, and eventually became top dog in the company. Making some changes, he added both weaponry and fashion design to Microsoft's products, providing arms and uniforms for the government and military, as well as costumes to Gym Leaders and other members of the League. His ambition still not at rest, Wallace observed Team Rocket's taking control of Celadon, where one of his Microsoft Buildings happened to be. However, before he could properly begin a campaign against them, Silph and Plasma both appeared to attack Team Rocket at once. Wallace both saw these two superpowers as a large threat, and a sufficient challenge, and decided to make a change to his plans, joining with Team Rocket instead. Personality Wallace puts on a nice show of dignity and grace, but under the mask of an artist he is ruthless, prideful, and ambitious. While his love of fashion, art, and beauty is by no means a lie, he is fickle and out only for himself, not one to be trusted. Wallace has no real final goal in mind; after all, he was already rich and famous. The loss of the Champion position, however, gave him something to work towards again: regaining what he lost of his power and influence, and building on that. Appearance Wallace's wardrobe is full of flashy, elegant clothing, mostly in 'cold' colors, like blue or white. He doesn't like 'warm' colors such as red, or orange. Capes and scarves are favorites; anything that can make him appear dramatic or imposing, or make the opposition feel inferior. Wallace has a somewhat small frame, not particularly athletic or strong. He relies more on his charisma and money to solve his problems. His signature hat is kept with him most of the time. Abilities Wallace is more or less a regular human. He doesn't have much in the way of physical skills, and has no supernatural abilities, though his is followed by an incinerator robot, into which he tosses people he greatly dislikes. When nobody is looking, of course. Pokemon Wailord Tentacruel Gyarados Milotic Whiscash Sealeo Luvdisc Ludicolo Seaking Kyogre S-D- Shiny Deoxys, captured after the incident with the other Deoxys on the moon. He has unethical experiments performed on it, to give his minions psychic abilities. Category:Characters